Unexpected Toy
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash & Hardycest] Edge tends to get very excited from being depanted in the ring. When he tries to find solitude in the locker room showers, Christian surprises him by throwing him into the center of the room. What do they intend to do to him!


**Unexpected Whore**

**By Archangel**

_"Unexpected Toy" is merely the G-rated title I'm forced to use on this site, and it doesn't nearly do this story justice._**  
**

There was the bell. The match was over. Quickly, he yanked the back of his tights up where they belonged; his cheeks flushed a deep pink. He rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp as fast as his long legs could carry him. He burst into the locker room, which at the moment was almost empty. He was out of his tights again in an instant and straight into a shower stall. Once he was sure that the curtain was in place behind him he let himself fall against the cold tiled wall and slid his hand down his chest, over his stomach, until he was grasping his erection. He almost gasped aloud at the first touch. He'd never been more aroused in his life.

It hadn't been planned. It was a simple accident that when Bubba did his move and grabbed onto Edge's tights for leverage that his tights were yanked down. It happened quite often, most often with the likes of Shawn Michaels, but no one really thought anything of it. When it was planned it was hilarious. When it wasn't it was usually only one cheek, or just the top of someone's ass that got exposed only briefly. Tonight had been quite different from most instances. Edge's tights had slid completely off of his ass, barely even staying up in the front. As if it wasn't bad enough, he had been wearing a bright red satin thong. And to make matters worse, Bubba and D-Von had just set him up for the Wazzup!. There he was on his back in the middle of the ring with his legs being held in the air spread eagled and completely exposed to a crowd of thousands.

It was the most erotic thing Edge had ever experienced.

It was a good thing the move hadn't been properly executed otherwise D-Von would've had a splitting headache after ramming his head into Edge's crotch. All the whistles, hoots, and screams of the crowd had gotten him hard instantly, too the point that it was painful. It was all he could do not to let out a moan right there in the ring. That had been the most difficult part. Typically, when ever he got turned on he would turn into a mewling submissive... Well, he wasn't sure what the word was for someone like him. He had a feeling it would be something close to twink, but he definitely didn't look the part.

Just as he was getting lost in the memory of being practically nude in the middle of the ring, just as he felt that first teasing hint of orgasm, the curtain to Edge's shower was yanked open. He gasped, looking down at an evilly smirking Christian.

"Just as I suspected," he muttered before reaching out and snatching a handful of Edge's damp hair.

"Christian! What're you doing?" he yelped.

Christian didn't answer him. Instead he pulled him along as hard as he could, dragging him back out into the main part of the locker room. Everybody looked when Christian shoved Edge roughly to the floor in front of them. Edge didn't know what to do. He looked up at all the stares locked onto him, stark naked, dripping from the shower, and practically throbbing with desperate need. He could feel the heat in his face and knew he was blushing once again.

"Guess what everyone!" Christian announced to the locker room. "It turns out Edge isn't the pure and perfect little angel we all thought! The whore has a bizarre fetish for being watched!"

Edge nearly squeaked at hearing Christian tell the whole group his dirty secret, slowly turning to sit on the cold floor and look up at his partner in disbelief. Christian still only smirked at him, his teal eyes flashing with mischief. He glanced around at everyone again. They were all staring, some of them amused, others disgusted, and a few of them seemed highly intrigued. So many eyes centered right on him in this excited state. He barely restrained his whimper of lust, but he couldn't stop trembling no matter how he tried.

"So, since we all love Edge so much," Christian spoke again, "what d'ya say we give him exactly what he really yearns for: an audience. We'll finally get to see the real Edge and what a real whore he is."

There was that word again. Whore? Was he really being a whore just by enjoying being watched? And what about his fellow wrestlers? He looked around to see some of them hurriedly gathering their things and exiting by the door that Chris Jericho was holding open for them. Holding the door open. Anyone who walked by at that moment could see him perfectly since he was sitting in the center of the room. He bit his lip roughly to keep the pitiful sound that wanted to come from his throat in check. When he heard the door close he looked up again to see who was left. Christian of course, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Rob Van Dam, Jeff Hardy, and the Hurricane. Only six people? He tried not to take it to offense. A sound behind him caught his attention and he turned to see Jericho locking the door and taking up guard duty. Then something clattered to the floor in front of him. He looked down to see a plastic bottle of lube that Matt had thrown at him after digging it out of Jeff's bag. He didn't dare make a move. What did they expect from him? To just go along with it willingly?

"C'mon bitch! We don't have all fucking day," Christian snapped at him.

"Get up on the bench where we can see you better," Rob added sternly, but not nearly as commanding as Christian.

They really expected him to do as he was told. He looked back up at Christian pleadingly, silently asking him not to make him do this. The look in his partner's eyes was deadly. If he didn't move he'd pay for it. He was all too familiar with some of the sexual punishments Christian could hand out so, against his better judgment, Edge took up the bottle and climbed up on the bench. He thumbed the lid open and laid back, pausing to shove all of his hair off of his shoulders, then squeezed a generous amount of the cool liquid over his length. He threw the bottle back at Matt deftly as he focused his attention on himself again, trying to block out the obvious location and his 'audience' in order to just get it over with. As he stroked his hand over his cock, though, he could hear the approving sounds from the men around him. When he shuddered as result a couple of them chuckled (he thought it was the Hardys, but who could tell). He tried to keep his eyes focused on the ceiling above him, but his gaze kept darting to the sides, glancing around to see smug triumph and keen interest on the faces of his fellow wrestlers. When his gaze happened upon Rob Van Dam yet another thing became obvious. He could see Rob's erection through his skin tight singlet. And if he was enjoying the show, then everyone else probably was, too. He gasped at the jolt it sent through him, giving a soft moan at his pleasure. He heard whispered encouragements in response, filthy language licking at his ears as he pleasured himself for his onlookers. He had been so close to finishing before Christian had found him and now with all of this added incentive he found he was near to screaming even after only mere minutes. He gripped the bench above his head with his free hand, his breaths coming in strained pants as he pushed himself towards that blissful moment. He needed release of the pressure in his groin, something to relieve the heavy heat swung low between his legs.

"I've got an idea," came Jeff's low drawl.

He glanced in his direction, but couldn't keep his attention on him with the waves of rapture coursing through him. He was so close. Then he felt something encircle the base of his cock, yelping in surprise as it clamped down on him with a loud snap. The tight squeeze was precisely what he had needed and he tossed his head back with a loud cry of ecstasy. His orgasm racked his trembling body, but even as he was caught in the throes of it he became even more frustrated. He gasped for breath when his body relaxed a little, knowing before he even looked down precisely why he hadn't achieved all he had been yearning for. Jeff had strapped a cock ring on him at the last moment. He whined pitifully and let his head drop back down to the bench, squirming slightly as he trailed his fingers lazily over his erection. He was overly sensitive now, but still hungry for more.

"Good idea, Jeffro," Matt said.

"I'm afraid to ask what else is in that bag," Hurricane laughed.

"Yeah, that was all well and good, but," Jericho said in his normal taunting manner, "it was a little lackluster, don't ya think?"

"Edge didn't perform to your expectations?" Christian asked.

"Nope." Edge gave a defeated groan at that. "I need to see something more than just a jerk off session."

"What do you suggest?"

There was no answer at first from Jericho, but then Rob interrupted. "How about he uses both hands? Jerk off and finger himself at once?"

"That sounds better," Jericho agreed.

"I don't wanna just watch anymore," Jeff said.

"Yeah, can't he be an interactive toy?" Hurricane asked.

"Sure, go right ahead," Christian said. "He's just a worthless little whore. Do as you please, all of you."

They didn't need any further permission and Edge gasped as he was suddenly surrounded by groping hands and forceful mouths. His wail of pleasure echoed through the room and bounced off the tiled walls. Keeping his eyes closed he allowed the sensations to claim him, taking in the many different feelings. So many different hands, each one a different size or shape, some calloused and some smooth. He almost recognized one in particular that he knew just had to be Jeff. Long elegant fingers, soft as a baby's bottom, and stroking his cock furiously. Yes it had to be. The rest... Well, God only knew who was doing what to where. Someone was fingering him roughly, working quickly to loosen him up. Jeff, if it even was Jeff, had begun to pair his mouth with his hand, using all his efforts to make him wet. Someone was licking and nipping at his sides and belly. They were tickling him a little, but he kept himself from laughing by paying attention to the other things he could feel. Someone else was tweaking one of his nipples and their mouth was following a path back and forth from his chest to his neck and back down again.

He faintly opened his eyes, gazing around at his lovers to see who was who. Hurricane was to his right and the one kissing at his throat, trailing his tongue in soft hypnotizing circles. To his left Matt was leaning up to where Jeff was standing straddled across Edge and the bench, facing away, making out with Rob. Jeff had indeed been the one sucking him off for the obvious purpose of using his saliva as lube, which Matt decided to assist his baby brother with by leaning up to spread his cheeks and start rimming him. Now Jeff was howling along with Edge, who was having quite a time dealing with Rob's harsh fingering. He whimpered and tried squirming a bit in order to get Rob to hit his prostate, but to no avail.

"Rob!" he begged, bucking his hips to meet his hand.

"Somebody smack him," Christian commanded.

"Edge or Rob?" Hurricane asked.

"Who do you think?" Matt answered Christian by bringing his hand down sharply on Edge's chest, wrenching a yelp of pain from him. "Good job, Matt. Now keep your trashy mouth shut, you little cum slut!"

Edge almost cried at that, but things were happening too fast for him to get the chance. With some extra guidance from Matt, Jeff slowly lowered himself down onto Edge's cock, engulfing him in that tight heat that so few had the pleasure of knowing. Now he could understand why Matt was over protective. He wanted this all to himself. Jeff held still in order to adjust to the feeling and to keep Edge still as Rob finally pulled his fingers away and placed the head of his cock at Edge's entrance.

"Hold on, Jeffy," Rob chuckled then grabbed Edge's legs and yanked him forward, sheathing himself completely inside of the yelling blond.

The swift movement caused Jeff to gasp as well when Edge thrust up into him even further. The youngest of the group needed no further encouragement to plant his feet firmly on the floor and start moving smoothly up and down Edge's length. He and Edge moaned in unison, gathering Jeff all of the attention for at least a short moment.

"Oh damn, look at that," Hurricane said in a husky voice uncommon to the superhero, staring at Jeff like everyone else was at the moment.

"Quit looking at me," Jeff smiled a little through his lusty haze, turning all of his attention to two things: Rob's lips and Edge's cock.

As Jeff started to kiss him, Rob started to thrust into Edge's yielding body, having given him enough time to adjust to his size. Now he hit his prostate on every movement, ricocheting off of it in perfect time to every downward push of Jeff's hips. Edge was all gasps and moans, unable to keep his vision from blurring or keep from tossing his head as immense rapture overtook him. Before Matt and Shane even had a chance to move towards him Edge was howling with a second orgasm, bucking wildly between the two men making use of him, but once again denied the pleasure of complete relief. The cock ring was still strapped tight around his throbbing hardness.

"I think he needs a distraction from the agony," Hurricane said, glancing at Matt.

"Think my dick in his mouth will do?" he smirked as he stood up.

"I don't know. I hear he's pretty capable with that." Hurricane smiled and snapped his fingers. "How about two instead of one? Are you willing to share him with me?"

"More than happy. I'll even let you cum first," he chuckled.

Even through the noise coming from Rob and Jeff, Edge heard the entire conversation. He looked up as Matt and Hurricane came towards him on either side. He whimpered slightly and tried to turn his head away, but it did no good. There was no way for him to escape with the incredible way Rob and Jeff were holding him prisoner. Matt, ever the sinister one, smirked down at his friend and rubbed his cock across his cheek, trailing a bit of precum over his skin.

"Jeff, Rob," Hurricane asked, "each of you give an extra hard push at Edge just once?"

The entangled men somehow obeyed despite the fact that they hadn't even acknowledged their names, Jeff thrusting down and Rob thrusting up at the same exact time. Edge screamed, but was quickly muffled by Hurricane shoving his cock into his awaiting mouth. He gagged momentarily, but pulled back enough to keep from choking. Even as Hurricane started to slowly move back and forth in the moist heat Edge peered beyond him to look at Christian, who was still standing in the doorway to the showers. He was watching everything with a small smile and a raging hard on, which he was paying no attention to at all. He happened to meet Edge's gaze and narrowed his eyes slightly. Nothing came of it though as Matt grabbed a handful of his hair and turned him away from Hurricane, forcing him to pay some attention to him instead.

"Hey you two," Matt commanded, "quit fucking around and get down to the real fucking will ya?"

"You have a problem, Hardy?" Rob asked over Jeff's shoulder.

"All I know if that this whore gives better head when he's moaning like crazy. So speed it up and make him get a little noisier."

Jeff's light laughter was the only answer, followed by a yelp from Rob and something mumbled about being bit. As Edge's mouth was forced back to the Hurricane, Jeff and Rob sped up the pace, both of them giving muffled cries of their own. Edge's own sounds soon grew in cadence as well, getting Hurricane to voice his approval of the sensations it produced, the reverberations of Edge's voice going straight down his shaft and causing tremors through his body. As Edge looked up at him, Hurricane leaned on Matt's shoulder for support, clinging to his fellow Carolinian. A second later Matt covered Hurricane's lips in a feverish kiss that caused his hips to buck sporadically. It was only moments after that that Hurricane's cries of passion drowned out the others. He yanked himself away from Edge's mouth just in time and turned so that his cum covered his chest instead. When Hurricane stumbled away, Matt threw his leg over Edge to straddle his chest, grabbing his hair again and yanking his head up as he pushed his cock down.

"Suck it, you little bitch. I've waited long fucking enough," he growled.

Edge wasn't about to try to resist him. Matt was another who was infamous for his rough bedroom ways. He took the thick length past his lips without hesitation, bobbing his head quickly in hopes of ending it and giving his aching jaws a rest. He gave a muffled cry as he felt Jeff tighten on him all the more.

"Oh fuck, Rob! Just like that!" Jeff shrieked.

The younger Hardy moved even faster, impaling himself on Edge's cock mercilessly. It was only a few seconds later that Edge saw Jeff grab blindly at Matt's shoulder and a scream tore from his throat. Edge screamed as well as Jeff's insides squeezed on him repeatedly, tearing a third orgasm from him which did nothing to satisfy him. The combination of a mouth around his dick and his brother clinging to him in the throes of ecstasy caused a violent shudder through Matt's body, his body tensing as he too was granted release, giving Edge a generous mouthful before pulling away to let the rest cover his handsome face.

"Heh! Even when you're not fucking each other the two of you still cum at the same time," Christian laughed as the Hardys tried to pull themselves away from Edge.

"Shut up, Christian," Matt tried to snap, but was too busy gasping for air.

Jeff giggled, "You have Shane's cum all over your ass where you sat in it."

"Why don't you lick me clean then, baby bro?"

With the other distractions finally gone, Edge then looked up at Rob, but was drawn to something else beyond him. Jericho hadn't moved from his place as guard the whole time, and to compensate for his sacrifice Hurricane was giving him what looked like one hell of a blow job. Judging by the way the Lion Heart was thrusting madly into Hurricane's willing mouth, it wasn't going to last long. He grinned slightly, but looked at Rob again. The martial artist hadn't moved since Jeff and Matt had reached completion. He smiled a bit at him then looked over at Christian.

"Want me to take this cock ring off of him now?"

"No. Just hurry up and try to make sure he doesn't cum again. We don't want to kill him."

"How the hell did you _not_ cum when Edge did two times?" Jeff asked Rob.

"Dude, I am in total control of my body. Years of training pay off in every way imaginable." He looked back down at Edge and smirked in a way very unlike Rob Van Dam. "Sometimes, though, I can let all of that training go."

Edge gave a short whimper that quickly turned into a cry as Rob slammed into him, quickly marking out a vicious rhythm that kept Edge vocal the entire time. Thankfully for Edge it didn't seem like it would last long. Rob closed his eyes, his voice growing louder and louder with each pounding thrust.

"Make sure you don't cum inside of him!" Christian suddenly ordered.

It seemed that the other Canadian had impeccable timing for Rob pulled out just as he said it, jerking himself off for only a brief moment before coming with a wonderful moan of relief, his essence joining Hurricane's across Edge's stomach and chest. Then he moved away from him and Edge was left untouched once again, sprawled on the bench, covered in the left over of four other men. He was still hard as a rock thanks to Mr. Jeff Hardy's brilliant cock ring idea and his body twitched now and then with unbelievable need.

At last Christian came forward, slowly shedding his tights as he approached. He looked down at his partner and surveyed the damage done with that same smirk still on his face. He seemed most amused by the splattered mess across his face courtesy of Matt. He looked over at Jericho.

"Chris, do you need to use him before I have my turn?" he asked as if Edge was only an object to be passed around.

"No, no. I'm perfectly content with what I got," he said with a smile and petted Hurricane's head where the superhero was sitting at his feet, wiping his lips.

He nodded and looked back down at Edge. "Do you still want to be watched? Or do you want the rest of this to be private?" At first Edge wasn't sure what to think. Would he be punished if he said he still wanted the audience? "Either way, it doesn't matter to me, dearest."

Edge's eyes lit up at hearing his pet name instead of another degrading insult. He could see now that this wasn't some horrible punishment. It was a gift. Christian had learned some time ago that Edge loved to be watched during sex, by simple experimentation in front of a mirror. Later the two had been only touching through their clothes at a party and Edge had came simply from the fact that everyone could see them. Christian had planned this; it was obvious now as he smiled so lovingly down at him.

"Yes," Edge whispered at first, then speaking aloud. "I want them to watch."

"Do you?" he teased a little. "You want them to see me make love to you?"

"Darling, please," he pleaded.

"Okay, but first things first. I think you deserve a little... tension relief."

That said, Christian leaned down over him and unsnapped the cock ring, tossing it aside. Then he took the washcloth that he'd been hiding behind his back until now and gently rubbed over Edge's length, getting a pleading moan from him as he cleaned him off. He definitely didn't want any leftover Jeff to obscure the taste of his lover as he slipped his mouth over his head and swirled his tongue around it. Edge cried out and tried to thrust up to meet him, but Christian held him still. He took his time and slowly took Edge's cock inch by inch. He loved the mewling sounds coming from the man beneath him as he began to bob his head, letting him hit the back of his throat every now and then in a teasing manner. It soon proved to be Edge's undoing as his hips suddenly bucked up even with Christian's weight upon him. Despite his plan to torture him with a slow sensuous suck Christian found himself being face fucked for all he was worth and within seconds Edge was yelling and filling his mouth with all that he been denied three times prior. Christian swallowed as much as he could, but had to gasp for breath and took it across his cheeks willingly. He let Edge catch his breath while he wiped his face clean, licking it from his fingers as he gazed down at him.

"We're not done yet, dearest," he said softly.

"No, darling. No, we're not," he said a little sternly.

Christian chuckled at first, and then sighed as he settled down on the bench between Edge's legs, reaching to pull him up into a sitting position in front of him. The lovers embraced, neither seeming to care about the stickiness between them, and tender kisses were shared, kisses the tasted like Edge and Matt. Christian lifted Edge's hips up, adjusted his position slightly, and then lowered him down into his lap, sliding into him smoothly. Edge let his head fall back as he moaned at the gentle treatment. Beneath him Christian gave another contented sigh.

"This is why I didn't let Rob cum inside of you. At first I didn't even want him to fuck you, but I knew you'd enjoy it."

"Darling," Edge purred, nuzzling his cheek with the tip of his nose.

"You're mine. My dearest Edge. No one can ever claim you as I have," he whispered.

Though his words were possessive in their own right, Christian's tone was filled with pure love, punctuated when he began to slowly rock his hips up to meet Edge's. Edge closed his eyes and let all of the soft kisses and wonderful laps at his skin take over, his body trembling with the stimulation. He clung to him with a small whimper and the other men around them disappeared. All he knew was Christian. His swollen lips, his wet tongue, his strong hands caressing his back, and the unmistakable familiar feeling of his thick cock filling him completely. Even blindfolded Edge would know whether it was Christian or someone else inside of him. His body molded to Christian's as if God had made him only for his pleasure.

"Edge," he whispered softly near his ear. "Where are you, dearest?"

"With you," he whispered back. "You and only you."

"You need to cum, baby?" he asked as he pushed a little harder into him.

Edge gasped; his lust coming back full force with a simple brush over his sweet spot. "Oh God, yes."

Christian quickened his pace, a tight arm around Edge's waist pulling them together harder and faster. Edge's voice rose gradually, his cries once again echoing through the room as their passion soon became a driving force. The two never let go of one another, if not clasping together tighter as they each pushed steadily towards climax. Christian only moved away enough to slip his arm between their pressed bodies and take Edge's aching length by hand, jerking him in time their movements upon each other.

"Oh fuck... darling I'm... gonna..." Edge barely managed.

"That's right. Cum with me, Edge. Let it go, baby," Christian nearly growled.

"Oh God! Christi--"

Edge's words were cut off by his own scream as he orgasmed for the fifth time that night, spilling over his lover's hand and chest. After such torture earlier Edge thought he'd never stop coming, but he rightly didn't care. He'd never cum so hard in all his life. Feeling Edge's body tense and tighten, his insides squeezing on him like a vise, pulled Christian into ecstasy with him, wailing out his lover's name as he flooded into him. As he felt Edge's body start to weaken he slowly let him lie back down on the bench, slipping out of him with a small whimper of loss. He stared down at his sated lover with eyes darkened by satisfaction and, above all else, love. Edge's half lidded gaze replied with the same strong emotions, and a worshipping gratefulness for all that had taken place.

"Holy shit," a muttered drawl came from his right.

Christian looked over at Jeff, who was curled up in Matt's lap. "What?"

"You. Are. Soaked."

Christian blinked and looked down at himself, blinking in surprise. Jeff wasn't kidding! He had felt Edge's cum hit him, but he hadn't realized just how much. Despite the relief he'd giving him by sucking him off, despite how much he had come then, he was covered in it. Looked like three orgasms without release could really cause some trouble. He smiled a bit and lifted his hand to see it was coated as well, but he made the most of it and brought it to his lips.

"Like you didn't already have it on your face," Jericho cracked.

"Yeah, I know."

Edge chuckled as he looked at his handiwork. "At least I'm not the only one who's very wet."

"I hope this isn't the only time I can make you cum like that," he snickered.

"You need a shower."

"So do you, dearest."

"So do we," Matt said about him and Jeff.

"Group shower!" Hurricane exclaimed and scrambled toward the other room, his fellow Carolinians right behind him.

Jericho chuckled and looked down at Christian and Edge. "You gonna need help getting him up?"

"Most likely," Christian smiled at Edge in question.

"Yeah. Help me wash up, too. I've got cum in places I didn't even know I had."

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian, Bubba Dudley, and D-Von Dudley are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Edge, Matt Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction; none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
